Janji Menemui Seseorang
by Soran Lahmeer
Summary: Taman itu begitu luas, cerah. Padang rerumputan berwarna hijau muda memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan gembira. Namun tidak dengan pria yang kini sedang menatap nisan itu hampa - sesak oleh sejuta kenangan. Dan lambaian selendang pun membuyarkan laranya. Slight LevixPetra, first fanfiction in this fandom, also since I've been on hiatus!


**Janji Menemui Seseorang**

**By : Soran Lahmeer**

.

.

.

.

_When the expansive _[ocean joins]_ with __**endless sky**__ – _

_I want to __**sink into**__ the sea where _**[you]**_ sleep. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A **LevixPetra** fanfiction for

_Kim Victoria_'s 'FSSSuspense Challenge'

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer **Hajime Isayama **| Genre **Spiritual, Drama **| Rating **T **| Warning **OOC dan agak (terlalu) klise**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note **

Setelah vakum satu tahun lebih dari menulis fanfiksi, akhirnya saya kembali. Kangeeen banget nulis. Dan ini karya pertama saya di fandom _Shingeki no Kyojin_ – yang mana, saya sukanya telaaaat banget. Author baru tahu yang namanya _'Attack on Titan' _itu pada pertengahan November silam… (entah, kayaknya saya kesasar di gua manaa gitu) errr, tidak usah dibahas deh.

_Anyway_, sebenarnya pertamanya saya kesengsem sama Levi sih… /eeaaa (dan otomatis cembokur tingkat dewa sama LevixPetra juga /loh kok nulis/) cuma lantaran hati Author sekarang pindah ke Bud- Bertholdt, dan Author itu seems like masokis cinta. Makanya saya nulis ini untuk menguji kadar maso saya.

[Dan ini juga pertama kalinya saya kerjain _challenge_ lho! Buat Kim, semoga suka ^^;]

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah – rumput-rumput berwarna hijau muda menari-nari beriringan dengan hembusan angin – dan memantulkan sinar mentari yang kini hatinya sepertinya tengah berbunga. Angin bertiup dari laut di luar tembok ke darat – membisikkan sejuta harapan dan asa bagi manusia.

Namun tidak bagi 'dia'.

Langkah demi langkah yang tegap dan pasti. Ekspresinya dingin dan datar seperti biasanya – tapi matanya seakan menerawang jauh. Tangannya tak bisa berhenti bergantian memegang dan mengelus pelan sebuah buket bunga yang ada di tangannya – pertanda resah.

"_Heichou_, anda rapi sekali. Hendak pergi ke mana?"

Benar – pemuja kebersihan ini memang biasanya tampil rapi dan sempurna – tapi hari ini berbeda. Ia tidak mengenakan seragam keprajuritannya – melaikan kemeja putih yang lengannya ditekuk sampai batas siku, celana berwarna hitam, dan sepatu kulit resmi berwarna serupa dengan celananya.

Ia hanya memandang dengan tatapan dingin – alisnya tertekuk lebih daripada biasanya.

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

.

.

.

.

Tempat itu adalah sebuah pemakaman. Dihiasi oleh pepohonan akasia yang merunduk memberitahukan kesedihan dan hati yang pilu. Namun kontras dengan pemakaman itu – di sebelahnya terlihat sebuah bangunan seperti rumah yang besar dari batu olahan tanah liat – dengan ornamen emas dan disekelilingnya ditumbuhi tumbuh-tumbuhan hias.

Ia segera memalingkan pandangan dari bangunan 'rumah' itu, dan kini menatap sebuah batu nisan yang ada di depannya.

Tertulis nama 'Petra Ral' di situ. Ia senantiasa memohon bahwa nama yang terukir di batu yang dingin itu bukan namanya.

Ia hanya memandang… ia tak memikirkan apapun. Ia hanya mengingat senyumnya, kebaikannya, keramahannya yang bagaikan lidah api

… dan kasihnya. Segala cintanya.

Seandainya, ia sanggup lebih jujur pada dirinya sendiri… tidak akan ada seuntai kata pun yang tertahan, tak mampu ia ucapkan, saat kehidupan ditarik paksa dari raganya.

"_Na jayate mriyate va kadacin nayam bhutva bhavita va na bhuyah_.[1]_" _

Dengan kaget ia menoleh pada sumber suara do'a – di samping kanannya – dan melihat bahwa telah ada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan ber-_saree_ warna kuning bertelut di sampingnya. Kedua telapak tangannya bertemu di depan dadanya, seakan berdo'a.

"S-siapa kau!?"

_"Ajo nityah sasvato yam purano na hanyate hanyamane_.[2]_"_ Bukan… itu bukanlah jawaban yang Levi inginkan. Ia tidak menjelaskan identitasnya.

"Kubilang – siapa kau? Dan untuk apa kau ada di depan makam rekanku?" Walaupun ekspresinya tetaplah dingin, namun nadanya mulai meninggi.

"Ia adalah gadis yang baik… Tuan. Janganlah khawatir, ia akan bahagia," mengalunlah suara gadis itu. Suaranya teduh, seakan menyatu dengan angin dan alam.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir dan bagaimana bisa ia akan bahagia!?" tangannya mengepal erat-erat pada telutnya, "Ia telah mati… ia telah mati demi kemanusiaan. Kau tidak tahu hal itu."

Sang gadis hanya menoleh pada Levi – dengan rambut hitamnya tertiup angin, menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang kalem. Ia menatap Levi dalam-dalam – seakan hendak membisikkan sesuatu pada jiwanya.

"Janganlah kau bersedih, Tuan Prajurit. Mungkin raganya sekarang telah bersatu dengan tanah – namun jiwanya akan abadi," ia tersenyum tipis. Bukanlah senyum yang hangat seperti warna _saree_-nya – senyum itu penuh kepahitan, juga keanggunan, dan ketegasan.

Levi hanya diam – merenung, menahan air mata yang serasa ingin tumpah. Tidak – ia tidak boleh lemah begini.

"Dan tiada perlu, serta janganlah kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Karena ia akan terlahir kembali."

"Gadis, aku hanya ingin berkata – bahwa aku ingin percaya padamu. Terima ka—"

Namun sosok gadis itu telah menghilang tanpa jejak – hanya menyisakan sekuntum bunga teratai kecil di bekas kubangan hujan kemarin di sebelah makam Petra. Ia hanya bisa mencium sekelebat wangi minyak yang tersisa.

"Petra… bila kau telah terlahir kembali…"

Ia mengecup batu nisan yang dingin itu dengan hening, lembut…

"Berjanjilah padaku – bahwa kau akan menemuiku."

.

.

.

.

**-END-**

**Keterangan : **

[1] Tidak ada kelahiran maupun kematian bagi sang roh pada saat manapun. Dia tidak diciptakan pada masa lampau, ia tidak diciptakan pada masa sekarang, dan dia tidak akan diciptakan pada masa yang akan datang. (Bhagawad Gita 2.20 kalimat pertama)

[2] Dia tidak dilahirkan, berada untuk selamanya dan bersifat abadi. Dia tidak terbunuh apabila badan dibunuh.(Bhagawad Gita 2.20 kalimat kedua)

**Author Note **

Seriusan… saya merasa bahwa saya sudah lupa dan 'kagok' bagaimana caranya menulis ;w; maaf bila membosankan dan klise u.u

_By the way, _review? :D


End file.
